


春雨

by babyface75



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyface75/pseuds/babyface75
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Yabuki Nako
Kudos: 3





	春雨

矢吹奈子最近偶爾會一種不真實感，半夢半醒之間看見活在腦海裡三年的人忽然被具象化的時候，她不確定是不是還在作夢。仔細觀察在過去那些未曾知曉的日子裡變得更加俐落的臉龐，疲憊的黑眼圈、不時蹙起的眉頭、顫動的睫毛、眼角的細紋、紅棕色的髮絲，微開的嘴唇露出兩顆門牙，像隻小兔子一樣。  
她想權恩妃肯定是世界上最可愛的生物，雖然有點自戀。

「妳是不是很喜歡我？」  
不是早安，在對視許久後突然沒頭沒腦的繃出這句話，矢吹奈子有些好笑，她翻過正面躺好，把手舉高過頭伸展緊繃的肌肉，「只是看看而已。」  
「我這張臉可不是能隨便看看的。」  
偏頭看了一眼還帶著睏意的驕傲小表情，她用手撐起上半身，往頰邊親了一口後立刻跳下床。權恩妃因為來不及從被子抽出而抓空的手不甘心的全身扭成一團蠕動，嚷嚷著還想要再一個。面對特別黏人又愛撒嬌的戀人，她頭也不回地擺了擺手，語氣含笑的撇下一句話：「刷完牙才可以。」  
經過一番糾結後才依依不捨的離開溫暖的床鋪起身盥洗，權恩妃一把攬過要走向廚房的女孩，被打濕的鬢角沒擦乾也不介意，不先去保養肌膚，急著先討幾個含有清涼薄荷味的吻，畢竟能同時起床的日子可不是常態。  
「我愛妳。」權恩妃彎下腰靠在矢吹奈子窄小的肩膀，討好的蹭了蹭，得到一聲不輕不重的「我也是」，她又將對方往懷裡抱的更緊一點，「奈子也跟我說說吧，我想聽。」  
「⋯⋯我愛妳。」  
說完之後一股熱氣爬上背脊，這句話要說出口對矢吹奈子來說仍然很彆扭，不過今天這種節日好像應該順應一下氣氛。她看著權恩妃咧開嘴笑著揉揉她的後腦勺，她的眼睛瞇起兩條細線，乖巧地接受只有她才能得到的寵溺。

今天是星期五，照理來說還住在公司安排的宿舍的矢吹奈子不應該會在這裡出現，不過就算日曆上沒有多餘的標示，哪天突然想多花十五分鐘的通勤時間陪另一半吃一頓普通的早餐，她覺得也不需要什麼特別的理由。  
餐桌上兩個碗、兩根湯匙、一袋從日本來的地瓜乾，和一瓶最近被迫換成不傷牙、不含糖的氣泡水，還有兩個人相對而坐。  
趁著矢吹奈子倒麥片的期間，權恩妃把大衣掛在椅背上，一邊戴上昨晚卸下的耳釘，一邊開口詢問：「晚上要出去吃還是在家裡吃？」  
「在家裡吃吧，外面應該很多人，又沒有提前訂餐廳。」矢吹奈子垂眸輕輕抖動手裡的塑膠罐，看著一顆顆乾燥的穀物跳進白色湖泊，「叫外送好了，歐尼不要又想自己煮喔。」  
「怎麼，妳對我上次的聖誕節大餐有什麼不滿是嗎？」權恩妃故作生氣的握起拳頭敲了一下桌子，噘起嘴等著看對方怎麼解釋，雖然上次的干燒蝦仁確實把矢吹奈子辣壞了。  
「我沒這麼說，要準備很久太辛苦了嘛。」  
她用手撐著頭，面帶迷茫的拿起一片地瓜乾，一小口一小口的咬下，「這樣我們第一個情人節會不會太隨便了？」  
「不會啊。」以前也曾經有過，雖然妳不知道妳的巧克力和別人的不一樣。矢吹奈子淺淺勾起嘴角，在無糖酸奶裡加了兩圈半的蜂蜜，「慶祝的方式很多種嘛，又不是一定要出去吃大餐。」  
這話倒是讓權恩妃眼睛一亮，手肘撐在桌沿身體前傾，「妳這樣說的話我會很期待喔。」說完還輕佻的眨了一下右眼，連帶抽動的嘴角看起來像個小傻子似的。  
奇怪，明明什麼都沒說呢。矢吹奈子低頭從碗裡舀了一勺放進嘴裡咀嚼，接著她突然靈機一動，複製和對方一模一樣的語氣和表情回送，還帶著一抹曖昧不明的笑，「歐尼的我也很期待喔，更期待晚上。」  
一下子就聽出了言外之意，沒料到會被調戲的權恩妃瞬間紅通了耳尖。此刻餐桌上的她們看似平和，餐桌下的腳卻勾著對方的正在扭打，想當然最後求饒的還是腿短的那方，因為她差點就被武力全開的兇猛兔子勾著跌下椅子。

  
/  
  
失而復得的關係顯得更加珍貴，放下不安才能走得更遠。在擁有這樣平凡的日常之前她們有過一次掏心掏肺的告解，矢吹奈子不再去計較誰愛的比較多，如何妥善照顧據說會因為寂寞而死的兔子才是最重要的；權恩妃只想在手掌心抹上強力膠，握住了就不能輕易分開，巴不得她的女孩再小一點就能放進口袋隨身攜帶。  
可偏偏現實就是不盡人意，這樣的她們只能在零碎的時間裡更用力地擁抱彼此。

步出辦公大樓時天已經黑了，權恩妃一眼就認出柱子旁的嬌小身影，踩著輕快的步伐奔向一直在等待她的女孩。  
矢吹奈子被撞的向後踉蹌幾步，站穩後掏出藏在背後那束包裝精巧的花，戀人的喜悅都清楚寫在臉上，甚至眼眶有些濕潤，也許是明白滿天星的花語，她心想是不是不應該在這裡明目張膽地做這件事，被認識的同事看到肯定會在職場上造成困擾的。而這樣的疑慮卻被對方緊擁入懷時全數消散。  
「謝謝妳。」權恩妃在她頭上輕啄一口，前一秒才感動萬分，後一秒突然態度丕變，「不過我以為妳會把花送進辦公室的，害我期待了一整天。」  
「誒？」矢吹奈子稍稍退開，驚訝的望向對方，「沒關係嗎？」  
「當然沒關係了，我得炫耀一下我這該死的魅力，讓某個女孩等了我這麼久。」  
「哼，那歐尼是不是要賠償我？」  
權恩妃輕輕捏著她的鼻子，戳了一下氣鼓鼓扁著嘴而冒出的酒窩，在耳畔溫聲哄道：「會賠的，我用一輩子來賠妳。」  
「又講這種話，肉麻死了！」嘴上說著厭惡卻止不住笑意，矢吹奈子追著捶打笑得開懷的權恩妃，一陣嬉鬧後又相互撞進彼此溫暖的懷抱裡。

/  


晚餐普通的像是平常過夜的週末，互相贈送的巧克力只是一週份的零食補給，不過稍微變得高檔了。再開一瓶昂貴但嚐不出價值的葡萄酒，點上營造氣氛的蠟燭，或許這對她們來說就是節日的意義吧，能在習以為常的風景裡擺進新的物件，一句只是復述就能因此獲得不同感受的話語。

靠坐在床頭的權恩妃張開手示意矢吹奈子過來，她關掉臥室的燈，床頭燈隨即亮起，快速移動著小短腿往床鋪上那人撲去。  
權恩妃用指縫梳開她的頭髮，疼惜的在額頭親了一口，「妳怎麼沒問我禮物準備什麼？」  
「歐尼不就是禮物嗎？」矢吹奈子輕浮的撥動幾下衣領，盯著微微袒露的胸口亂叫幾聲。  
「嘖，正經一點。」  
「哦？所以真的有禮物啊？」被拍掉手後她立刻恭敬的跪坐，滿心期待的看著權恩妃會變出什麼東西來。然而等到的卻是眼前一片漆黑，權恩妃勾著她的脖子大口吸吮臉頰肉，空下的那隻手正在解開睡衣鈕扣，矢吹奈子這才察覺到大事不妙，勉強推開意圖想把她吃下肚的那張嘴，「等等⋯⋯這樣我才是禮物了吧？」  
「可沒人規定什麼才算禮物啊。」  
一說完便直接堵住她的嘴，不斷加深每一個吻，想把自己掏空，又想把對方吞沒，在繾綣交錯的吐息中越發熱烈，最後一把將她推倒跪伏在上方。  
矢吹奈子能感覺到頭髮垂落在臉上癢癢的，可以想像頻頻落在唇上的嘴角是因為什麼小心思而勾起，但她知道這隻帶有酒味的兔子有多容易馴服，手滑進睡衣後沿著腰際往上摸轉移注意力，再毫無預警的將另一隻手探入底褲。  
以為佔據上位就能奪得主導權真是大錯特錯，一次次的連續攻擊在要害，權恩妃只得放棄掙扎，半張臉埋進枕頭，拱起的下半身順著動作迎合，因為酸麻感使不上力往一側偏倒，迷迷糊糊中還摸索著胡亂親吻，又忽被反身壓制，她抱著在胸前逡巡的那顆小腦袋，放任且享受年下的吸吮舔弄，內斂的把愉悅藏在喉嚨，卻又忍不住哼出幾聲。

結束之後抹去涔在戀人額頭上的汗，矢吹奈子捧起她還隱約發燙的臉，虔誠的在眉間落下一個吻，深情完後又要虧她，「歐尼，酒量差下次就不要喝這麼多了。」  
「明天妳就完蛋了⋯⋯」  
真是委屈啊。矢吹奈子忍不住發笑，一碰酒就軟的沒有半點攻擊力的小白兔，世界上絕對沒有比權恩妃更可愛的生物了。  
「歐尼真的好——可愛啊，怎麼會這麼可愛。」  
倚在肩窩的頭蹭的發癢，甜而不膩的嗓音搔在心尖，權恩妃縮著肩膀，一手環住在她身上放肆的人，一手拉起被踢到角落的被子替兩人蓋上，「我們奈子更可愛哦。」  
  
「啊——」


End file.
